narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayumi Miharu
((This will probably be forever before I actually finish this XD)) Ayumi Miharu ( ''瞠 ''アユミ, Miharu Ayumi) ''is a genin-rank ninja of Konohagakure. Background Coming from a normal background, surrounding by loving family, her childhood was rather uneventful. However, she was often teased for having extremely short hair, and having more of an adrogynous figure compared to most of her female classmates. She was also really tiny, and had an underdeveloped chakra reserve for her age, so despite being extremely proficient with her schoolwork, she was often behind in learning justu the same time as the rest of her classmates. Personality Ayumi's personality could be described as dominant-hedonistic. While being incredibly smart, she tends to think more with instinct and emotion rather than think things over. She prefers to lead things, even when she's not the best candidate for being a leader. She hates receiving help from others. She will often chastise people verbally when they do try. She is easy to irritate and will often lash out with small insults. '*will add more to personality later~*''' Relationships Due to her rash nature, it is sometimes difficult for her to make meaningful relationships with her peers. However, she will strive to maintain meaningful relationships with whomever manage to stay alongside her. *Midori Katsume-She views her as a rival and will often be envious of her great abilities compared to her. Midori is a type of person that is even more blunt than Ayumi can be, and she often takes her demeanings seriously out of the rivalry and will often try to prove her wrong...just for the simple fact of proving her wrong. *Okamiki Mizutaro - Due to Okamiki's calm nature, he is one of her closer friends of the team. He will often calm her down in conflicts to prevent her from being too rash. He often calms the clashes between Midori and Ayumi. *Rock Lee - She often would hang out with Team Gai, and since Rock Lee and her both had problems with ninjustu and were more preferable in taijustu, they often sparred and trained together. *Tenten - Along with hanging with Lee, she would talk with Tenten. They may not have as close a friendship, but they talk frequently nonetheless. *Hinata Hyuuga - Friends with her since academy, they often will hang out in attempt to bring Hinata out of her shyness. *Neji Hyuuga - She honestly dislikes Neji Hyuuga due to his arrogant, somewhat prideful personality, especially after the chunin exams, in which he severely injured Hinata. It develops into more of a tolerance as he becomes less arrogant in Part II. *Aki Yamada - Meeting through Rock Lee, a close friendship was quickly made. Both were both spitfire in personality so they often clash as well. They ocassionally train together often along with Lee. *Naruto Uzumaki - Despite constant headbutts they had back in academy, they have managed to make an awkward friendship between each other towards later in Shippuden. Often annoyed by his charismatic personality and desire for attention, and him likewise annoyed with her rash nature, they still occassionally will go back and forth with little petty insults. However, it becomes more an typical greeting as they become closer friends. Ayumi (in late Part II) will often do anything to help Naruto in his mission to bring back Sasuke, despite never really caring about the Uchiha boy nonetheless. She often will tease him for "almost gay for the guy, and Naruto often rebutts with an insult. He often feeds her irritation as he brings out her pet peeve with his constant need to be the chivalrous hero and help her, which annoys the living daylights out of her. *Sakura Haruno - While somewhat sympathizing her constant irritation with her teammate, she often questions the frequent need for violence against him, and often considers verbally suggesting anger management, but even Ayumi, as rash as she is, realizes that may not be rational to tell a person like Sakura. Appearance Part I: ''' Still cursed with ever slow-growing hair, she retained her adrogynous figure for most of the pre-time skip. As part of clan tradition, for girls, a white ribbon was worn around the waist, and for boys, it was worn around the head. She had often considered disguising as a boy to evade the teasing, but eventually decided against it. She let people decide which gender she was, and just went with it. Her typical ninja attire consists of a black shirt with red trimmings on the sleeves, neck, and bottom trim. It buttons up on the side. She wears also brown pants, with her kunai holster on her right side. Both of her clothes are baggy in an attempt to make her body seem a little bit bigger than she is. She dons a red konoha headband. '''Part II: Reaching some slight feminity, her hair finally is past her shoulders. It is often left messy and curly, as she never really cares to brush it. Her ninja attire consists of a white 3/4 shirt with red trimmings, a black zipup strapless shirt with padding with more red trimming on the bottom, tan capris, and the same red konoha headband. She also has black gloves that have her clan's symbol on the metal protector. Part III: After cutting her hair short yet again for the fourth shinobi war, it has grown back the past five years during the second time skip. She does not care for fashion much anymore, and focuses more on practicality. She wears a simple short sleeved black shirt with red trimmings and brown pants, much like her part 1 attire. Unlike her part I self, there is no golden and red trailing down the side. She also dons longer sandals. Abilities Taijustu Due to her small chakra reserves, she could not live up to her clan's expectations and learn medical ninjustu, or much other ninjustu at the time. She took up taijustu and bojustu (the art of fighting with a wooden staff). Because of her clan's peaceful ideals, she was mostly taught in defensive manueuvers rather than offensive. Ninjustu As she grew, so slowly did her chakra reserves. She is capable of a few ninjustu techniques before tiring out. Her elemental chakra is fire, so she uses fire ninjustu. She has also combined some bojustu and ninjustu techniques together, and has forged her bo staff to absorb chakra and spit it out at the side, giving her the ability to suprise her opponents with fire attacks. However, the bo staff takes a long time to absorb enough chakra, and this technique is rarely used Ayumi was never taught genjustu or medical ninjustu. Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Part I (Pre-Shippuden) *This part is a huge work in progress. These are just really vague descriptions of what kind of happens, but not enough to really say what it's all about.* Introduction Arc Barely managing to graduate academy due to being poor at ninjustu, she managed to graduate with average grades. Post-graduation was fairly uneventual, and was placed on her Team with Midori Katsume and Okamiki Mizutaro, with her uncle Shiro Miharu as her sensei. Chunin Exam Arc Due to Ayumi's weak physical stature, and Okamiki's emotional instability, Shiro decided against entering the team into the chunin exam's, much to Keishou's dismay. Ayumi develops small respect for Naruto as she watches him fight in the finals with Neji. Invasion of Konoha Arc Ayumi, like everyone else, was caught under the genjustu. She is seen putting a flower on Hiruzen Sarutobi's grave. Untitled Arc (Name not known yet) Team Seven and Team Miharu are placed on a mission together before the Land of Tea and Sasuke Retreival Arcs. Still trying to figure out more information. Naruto and Ayumi end up being seperated from the rest of the two groups. Due to clashing personalities, they fight most of the time. However, they manage to become friends after the mission is complete. Sasuke Retreival Arc Ayumi takes no part in the retreival, but is seen watching the Retrieval Team leave the village. She wishes Naruto good luck. *Will add more soon!* Part II (Shippuden) Arcs in between the the beginning arc and Pein Arc are still a work in progress. Invasion of Pein Arc *Work in Progress* Shinobi World War Arc *Work in Progress* *Will Add soon!* ' Part III (Post-Shippuden) "The Nyoi Stone" Arc *Work in Progress* The Return of an Old "Friend" Arc When a certain enemy once thought death comes back to wreak havoc on Ayumi's family, and result in a devastating death of a close one and the kidnapping of another, Ayumi decides to take charge and get rid of an old enemy. *WORK IN PROGRESS* The Object of War Arc *WORK IN PROGRESS* Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * Teaches herself to sew when she's 10 and makes her own clothing. * When Ayumi was born, she had underdeveloped ovaries and pancreas, and they did not finish fully forming until later in life. This caused Ayumi to have severe amenorrhea, meaning she has not had her first menstruation cycle before the age of 16. She actually does not hit puberty until she was 18. This explains her lack of breasts, severely small estrogen production and small stature she has until she reached adulthood. This is why she has a major growth spurt during the second timeskip (before the events of post-shippuden occur.) Other side effects to having her underdeveloped pancreas caused her to be frequently tired in battles and heal slowly. One can say she had similar symptoms to diabetes, but these symptoms disappeared once she hit puberty at 18. * Will add more! :D Quotes (To Naruto) I am a girl you moron, do I need to give you proof or something?!'' (To Okamiki) C'mon, don't be a kitten about everything, let's do it! I believe you in you. (To Sakura) Have you ever considered taking ang-...you know what, nevermind. (To Akira) I will be as strong as you dad, watch your back, because one of these days you'll be looking up to me! (To Naruto after encountering him in his four-tails form) I told you I wasn't backing down from anything you throw at me, even if that fox of yours tears me to pieces. I will help you get Uchiha-boy back no matter what. Now stop your dumb crying and let's get him! ''More quotes to be added soon!' Reference Category:Original Character Category:Female